À Quoi Tu Joues?
by Lolyta Arlert
Summary: Fanfiction BTS - Jikook - Jungkook est amoureux de Jimin depuis un an. Il a toujours gardé ses sentiments pour lui. Seulement, à force de les cacher, ses sentiments commencent à déborder. Mais un espoir commence à naître chez le jeune homme. Peut-être à t-il une chance avec son Hyung?


À Quoi Tu Joues ?

Il était tard en Corée du Sud. À Seoul, dans la grande salle de concert locale, un show venait de se terminer sous les applaudissements plus que chaleureux d'un public qui venait de passer une soirée inoubliable et qui aurait aimer que ce moment dure encore un peu plus, n'ayant pas vu le temps passer. Malheuresement, chaque bonne chose à une fin et les artistes durent quitter la scène après avoir jeter un dernier regard ému à leurs fans et aux ARMYs Bombs qui illuminaient le public et donnaient, vu de la scène, un magnifique paysage coloré. Les BTS venaient, encore une fois, de rendre leurs ARMYs heureuses et cela les rendaient heureux aussi. Après avoir quitter la scène, les 7 jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent dans les coulisses et tout en enlevant leurs micros et autres accessoires de scènes, ils parlèrent de leur performance comme chaque fois qu'ils terminaient un concert.

\- Woaaaah, c'était vraiment génial ce soir ! S'exclama Hoseok, encore énergique. Les ARMYs n'ont pas arrêter de chanter avec nous, c'était fantastique !

\- C'est vrai qu'on a de la chance d'avoir un public aussi actif pendant les concerts, ça rend vraiment l'ambiance incroyable, répondit Yoongi avec un sourire malgré la fatigue.

Tandis qu'ils parlaient des qualités de leur grande fanbase, l'un des membres du groupe n'était pas très concentré sur la conversation en cours. Jungkook, le plus jeune, n'avait en réalité pas pu se concentrer uniquement sur le public et ce qu'il ressentait. Toute son attention était voué à une personne en particulier, l'un des membres du groupe, l'un de ses meilleurs amis : Park Jimin. Ça faisait quelques années que les 7 jeunes hommes vivaient ensemble et la cohabitation se passait à merveille, malgré quelques mésententes, ce qui est normal dans ce genre de colocation. Ça les avaient tous beaucoup rapproché et ils étaient tous devenus inséparables. Seulement, Jungkook avait fini par développer des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers Jimin, qui était de deux ans son ainé.

Ça n'avait pas été un coup de foudre dès leur rencontre, le regard que le jeune homme portait à son hyung avait évolué au fil du temps. La première fois qu'ils se sont vu, Jungkook était encore un adolescent alors que Jimin rentrait à peine dans l'âge adulte mais avait pourtant encore des traits presques enfantins, avec un air timide et des joues que tout le monde ou presque avait envie de pincer. Jungkook était aussi timide que lui mais grâce à V, qui avait le même âge que Jimin, les deux réservés ont pu s'intégrer avec plus de facilité au reste du groupe. Une fois devenus véritablement amis, Jungkook trouvait Jimin très mignon, comme la plupart des gens et des fans mais ça s'arrêtait là, il le voyait plutôt comme un ami proche à qui il voulait montrer de l'affection. Seulement plus les années passèrent, plus le jeune garçon timide et candide s'était transformé en jeune adulte séduisant et avait acquis en maturité et confiance en lui, tout en gardant son côté adorable qui contrastait avec son attitude sur scène qui était souvent très sexy, en accord avec le concept et les chorégraphies beaucoups plus sensuelles que pour les autres albums.

Jungkook avait été surprit de constater à quel point Jimin devenait de plus en plus beau au fil des années et si au départ il pensait juste qu'il était impressionné par le changement de son ami, les battements de son cœur chaque fois qu'il était très près de Jimin lui firent comprendre que ce n'était pas juste un simple ravissement sans arrières pensées qu'il ressentait. Il avait fini par tomber amoureux de Jimin. Et il voulait devenir encore plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'était déjà. Car même physiquement parlant, les deux jeune hommes étaient très proches : il n'était pas rare qu'ils se tiennent la main, qu'ils s'enlacent... Jungkook aimait beaucoup cette proximité, cela lui permettait de combler un peu les envies qu'il avait envers son hyung et qu'il ne pouvait pas réaliser seulement il y avait un détail qui lui posait problème, c'était que Jimin était très tactile avec tout le monde, pas seulement avec lui. Et le jeune amoureux supportait cela de moins en moins. Car tout les membres du groupe trouvait Jimin à croquer et se permettait librement de le calîner et cela rendait de plus en plus possessif le plus jeune, d'autant plus que « son » Jimin adorait ces preuves d'affections venant de tout le monde. C'était quelqu'un qui montrait beaucoup son affection aux gens autour de lui et aimait plus que tout recevoir des preuves d'amour de la part de ses amis, cela le confortait dans l'idée qu'il était réellement apprécié.

Jimin aussi parlait avec le reste du groupe de leur concert de la soirée et comme d'habitude, il avait des tonnes de compliments à revendre à chacun des membres qu'il semblait adorer plus que tout au monde.

« Le public n'aurait pas été aussi enthousiaste ce soir si vous n'aviez pas tous été aussi excellent ! Dit Jimin, des étoiles dans les yeux et un grand sourire sur les lèvres qui fit fondre Jungkook intérieurement qui n'osa plus le regarder pendant quelques secondes, ne voulant pas trahir son attirance avec un regard trop insistant.

\- Je sais Jimin je sais, j'ai été parfait, déclara avec une grande nonchalance Yoongi, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Ben quoi, c'est pas une blague, c'est vrai, ajouta t-il, faussement vexé.

\- On le saiiiit tous que tu es parfait Yoongi, tu sais tu n'as pas besoin de te lancer des fleurs tout seul lorsque Jimin le fait pour nous tous ! Dit Namjoon, amusé.

\- surtout que vous avez tous été parfait ! Ajouta Jimin. Jin, tu t'es surpassé ce soir au niveau de la danse, tu était formidable !

\- Aaaah arrête d'éxagérer, répondit le plus vieux du groupe, modeste. J'ai fait quelques progrès peut-être mais je n'ai pas encore ton niveau.

En entandant ce compliment, Jungkook ne put s'empêcher de se sentir frustré. Il aurait aimer que Jimin le complimente lui en premier, avant tout le monde. Être sa priorité. Tout de suite, la jalousie commençait à apparaître. Jin avait réussi à attirer l'attention de Jimin ? À l'impressionner ? C'était à lui de faire ça normalement. Et il complimentait Jimin aussi qui commençait à rougir, flatté et touché bien que son talent pour la danse soit reconnu depuis longtemps. Cependant, le jeune homme continua de ne rien dire et écouta ses hyungs parler avec un enthousiasme légérement déséquilibré.

\- Aaah mon niveau n'est pas si haut que ça, il y a encore beaucoup de gens qui dansent mieux que moi, dit Jimin, néanmoins flatté. Hobi par exemple, tu as été incroyable encore une fois ce soir !

\- Ooooh Jiminiiiie tu me dit ça après chaque concert alors que tu sais très bien que tu es aussi doué que moi ! Répondit Hoseok en prenant Jimin dans ses bras. Nous sommes tous géniaux, toi compris, ok ?

Jungkook encore une fois n'appréciait pas cette proximité entre ses deux amis et cette fois ne put s'empêcher de prendre la parole, voulant attirer l'attention de Jimin sur lui et seulement lui.

\- Jimin ! Comment tu m'a trouver ce soir ? J'étais bien ?

\- Mais évidemment que tu as été bien Kookie ! S'exclama Jimin, surpris que Jungkook pose une telle question. Après tout tu es le Golden Maknae, tu sais tout faire à merveille et ce soir tu n'as pas fait exception ! Comme TaeTae, ta prestation de Stigma était génial, poursuiva le jeune homme, continuant de faire des éloges à tout le monde.

Jungkook était profondément déçu de la réponse de Jimin. Tout le monde dans le groupe réussissait à impressionner Jimin sauf lui. Jungkook, le « Golden Maknae qui savait tout faire » C'est comme si tout était normal venant de lui, que rien n'était incroyable vu que c'est dans sa nature d'être doué. Cela le blessait vraiment et il se sentit d'un seul coup vidé de toute sa bonne humeur qu'il avait acquis dans la soirée. Et entendre « Son » Jimin faire des louanges à Taehyung était pire que tout. De tous les membres du groupe, celui qu'il jalousait le plus était Tae. Il avait le même âge que Jimin et avait une forte personnalité qui ne ressemblait à aucune autre. Ils passaient énormément de temps ensemble tous les deux et avaient beaucoup de contacts physiques. Tae était également très proche de Jungkook, les trois maknaes s'adoraient et partageaient une complicité unique qui était différente de celles qu'ils avaient avec leur hyungs, seulement Jungkook commençait à ne vraiment plus supporter que Jimin soit aussi proche de Taehyung. Il voulait hurler au monde entier que le « Mochi » lui appartenait et que lui seul avait le droit de le prendre dans ses bras, le faire rougir et bien d'autre chose encore.

Mais cette fois, les voir rire ensemble lui fit beaucoup de mal et il n'avait même pas le courage de s'interposer pour être au centre de l'attention de son hyung préféré. Dans son esprit, il lui semblait maintenant que Jimin ne pourrait jamais partager ses sentiments. Il ne faisait même plus attention à lui. Il pensait déjà que c'était impossible que Jimin l'aime aussi mais ce soir, il en avait pris pleinement conscience et cela le faisait souffrir énormément. Sans dire un mot de plus, il se dépêcha de se préparer pour rentrer à leur appartement, laissant les 6 autres parler avec enthousiasme. Néanmoins, le groupe sentait bien que Jungkook n'était pas comme d'habitude. Jimin, qui s'inquiètait toujours du bien-être de son entourage, décida de vérifier si le jeune Maknae allait bien.

\- Jungkook, tu es bien silencieux depuis un moment, d'habitude après chaque concert tu es un vrai moulin à parole !

\- Oui ben... Je suis juste un peu fatigué cette fois, j'ai juste envie de me reposer, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire forcé suivis d'un léger rougissement.

\- Ah... C'est juste de la fatigue ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ce soit d'autre ? Répondit Jungkook, sur la défensive.

\- Hey ! S'exclama Namjoon, prenant son rôle de leader. Jungkook, tu n'as pas à répondre comme ça à Jimin, il te posait juste une question. Et il a raison de te la poser d'ailleurs, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air normal, quelque chose te contrarie ?

\- … Non tout va bien.

Ne croyant pas son ami, Jimin s'approcha et pris affectueusement les mains de Jungkook dans les siennes avant de le regarder dans les yeux, ce qui mit très mal-à-l'aise le jeune homme qui se sentait rougir et empêchait ses mains de trembler.

\- Jungkook, tu sais que si quelque chose te tracasse, tu peux nous le dire, on est là pour ça, tu le sais, dit Jimin d'un voix rassurante. Tu peux nous parler de n'importe quoi.

Le cœur de Jungkook battait à tout rompre. Il soutena le regard de son hyung pendant quelques secondes. Peu importe à quel point ce regard le consumait de l'intérieur, il voulait en profiter au maximum. Même si sa réspiration était hasardeuse, même s'il mourrait d'envie de se rapprocher encore plus du visage de son ami alors qu'il ne le pouvait pas, il tenait à profiter des yeux de Jimin car lorsqu'ils se regardaient, il avait vraiment l'impression d'exister pour lui, d'être quelqu'un.

Jungkook était vraiment reconnaissant envers Jimin de lui rappeler qu'il était là pour lui. Il s'apprêtait à répondre gentiment, se sentant un peu mieux. Malheureusement, quelqu'un vint gâcher cet échange visuel et ce moment de complicité. Taehyung s'approcha à son tour de ses deux amis et posa nonchalament son coude sur l'épaule de Jimin avant d'y poser sa tête et plaça son autre main sur l'épaule de Jungkook et dit :

\- Jimin a raison, vaut mieux que tu nous en parle si tu as des problèmes, que ce soit grave ou non d'ailleurs, si t'es triste parce-que t'as perdu une chaussette par exemple, dit le nous et on t'aidera à la retrouver ! Dit Taehyung afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Et s'il s'agit de quelque chose de sérieux, on t'aidera aussi évidemment ! Peu importe de quoi il s'agit !

Ce qu'avait Taehyung était très gentil mais pourtant cela ne calma pas l'énervement de Jungkook. Au contraire, voir Tae se tenir de la sorte avec Jimin le rendait fou de jalousie. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas lui en vouloir mais c'était plus fort que lui. Sans se contrôler, il repoussa la main que Tae avait posé sur lui. Ce dernier se redressa et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire rejeter de la sorte. Même Yoongi ne l'avait jamais repousser aussi séchement alors que c'était sans doute le membre le moins tactile du groupe. Voyant qu'il avait peiné son ami, Jungkook regretta son geste et s'empressa de s'expliquer.

\- Je vous assure que ça va ! Je suis juste fatigué, ça me met un peu sur les nerfs, c'est tout. Mais merci d'être aussi sympa avec moi tout le monde et Tae, je te promet que si jamais je perd une chaussette, je te le dirait, dit Jungkook, faisant rire ses amis et Taehyung en particulier qui avait l'air moins vexé.

Une fois l'ambiance un peu moins tendue, chacun finit de se préparer et le groupe rentra à l'appartement. Jungkook se rendit rapidement dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Namjoon et se glissa précipitement dans son lit avant que son camarade de chambre ne vienne se coucher à son tour. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il ferma les yeux et tenta de dormir en essayant d'éloigner ses pensées de Jimin et de la façon dont il lui avait tenue les mains plus tôt dans la soirée, la façon qu'il avait eu de lui parler...

Tandis qu'il faisait semblant de dormir, il sentit une présence s'approcher de lui derrière ses paupières closes. Puis une voix s'adressa à lui.

\- Jungkook, je sais que tu dors pas, murmura une voix qui fit frissonner le Maknae.

\- Chiim Chiiiiim... Dit Jungkook avec un sourire qu'il ne put réprimer. Comment tu sais que je dors toujours pas ? Ajouta-t-il d'une voix faussement endormie, voulant profiter des chuchottements suaves de Jimin.

\- Je le sais parce-que je te connais, tu ne t'endors jamais aussi vite !

\- Pas faux, tu me connais bien... Mais dit-moi, tu es venue dans ma chambre exprès pour constater que je ne dors pas ?

\- Non pas seulement, j'aimerais qu'on parle s'il te plaît, ça va pas durer très longtemps !

Jungkook accepta de parler non sans angoisses. Après avoir dit oui, le jeune suivit son hyung jusque dans la cuisine qui était vide, tout le monde étant partis dans la salle de bain ou dans leur chambre. Le Maknae était tendu, persuadé que Jimin avait découvert ses sentiments et qu'il voulait lui confirmer ses pensées : lui dire que ce n'était pas réciproque.

\- … Alors, de quoi tu veux qu'on parle ?

\- Et bien... C'est à propos de toi et Tae... J'aimerais savoir quelque chose...

\- Et que veut tu savoir ?

\- J'aimerais savoir si vous vous étiez disputé, parce-que depuis quelques semaines, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une certaine distance entre vous deux... Ce soir encore tu l'as repoussé... Il m'avait demander de ne pas t'en parler mais il m'a confier qu'il se sentait mal par rapport à ça, il ne le montre pas mais ça le blesse de te voir si distant de lui... Tu lui en veut pour quelque chose ?

Le Maknae culpabilisa un peu. C'est vrai qu'il en voulait à Taehyung malgré lui. Ça faisait plus d'un an qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était tombé amoureux de Jimin et il avait donc décidé de garder ses sentiments et sa jalousie pour lui mais depuis quelques semaines en effet il perdait de plus en plus son sang froid. La frustration commençait à le ronger beaucoup trop et il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à craquer. Alors qu'ils parlaient de Taehyung et de son mal-être, la seule envie de Jungkook était de se rapprocher de Jimin et de l'embrasser, lui faire comprendre qu'il était la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, qu'il voulait qu'il soit rien qu'à lui. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre Jimin. Il préférait encore souffrir en silence.

\- …. Non je ne lui en veut pas... Dit Jungkook en cherchant une excuse plausible à son comportement. Je ne sais pas... Je dois juste être un peu fatigué depuis quelques temps, on enchaîne les concerts, les tournages, les enregistrements... Je crois qu'à force ça m'épuise... Et Tae est toujours si énergique, au bout d'un moment ça m'arrive de perdre patience...

\- Je comprend, Tae pensait que ça pouvait être ça effectivement mais il a remarqué que tu n'était pas aussi froid avec Hoseok alors qu'il est encore plus énérgique et bruyant que lui, ça l'a vexé de voir que lui ne te dérangeait pas...

« Hoseok ne passe pas son temps à te faire des câlins lui... Il passe le plus clair de son temps avec Yoongi... Pensa Jungkook, agaçé. »

\- Et bien... Je ne sais pas pourquoi Taehyung ressent ça, après tout c'est pas comme s'il était tout seul, il passe tout son temps collé à toi alors... Dit Jungkook, laissant déborder son agaçement.

\- … Collé à moi ? Mais Jungkook, il n'arrête pas de faire des efforts avec toi, il veut qu'on retrouve notre complicité qu'on avait tous les trois, comme avant mais il semblerait qu'il te pose problème... ça me fait de la peine de le voir comme ça, tu comprend ? Dit Jimin, commençant à perdre légérement patience.

\- … Bon écoute je suis désolé de faire de la peine à ton petit Tae chéri, je comprend bien que ça doit te briser le cœur mais je n'y peut rien alors maintenant excuse-moi mais je vais aller me coucher, va donc le cajoler pour le consoler, je suis sûr qu'il n'attend que ça et que tu dois adorer prendre soin de lui, répondit Jungkook qui n'était pas parvenu à contenir sa jalousie plus longtemps.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme repartit en direction de sa chambre et se glissa de nouveaux sans bruit dans son lit sans réveiller Namjoon, laissant Jimin seul dans la cuisine, bouche-bée. Il savait qu'il allait regretter ses paroles et le fait d'avoir laisser Jimin alors qu'il n'avait sûrement pas fini de parler. Le pauvre voulait juste arranger les choses mais le voir aussi mal à propos de Taehyung le chagrinait beaucoup. De plus, Jimin semblait n'avoir aucun doute sur le fait que c'était lui, Jungkook, le problème. C'était lui le méchant dans cet histoire. Jimin n'avait pas dit ça comme ça mais c'était comme ça que Jungkook prenait ses paroles. Dans un premier temps, il avait eu l'impression de ne plus attirer l'attention de son Hyung et lorsqu'il fini par avoir un peu d'attention, c'est parce-qu'il fait de la peine à Taehyung. Jungkook se maudissa d'être tomber amoureux de Jimin. Il n'avait pas demander à ressentir de tels sentiments. Surtout envers quelqu'un qui semblait en ressentir envers quelqu'un d'autre. Pour lui c'était maintenant sûr et certain, Jimin était amoureux de Taehyung. Sinon il ne prendrait pas autant soin de lui. Une petite voix optimiste dans son esprit lui murmura que Jimin était aussi attentionné avec tout le monde, c'était dans sa nature d'être comme ça et que c'était l'une des choses qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux de lui, sa tendresse naturelle et sa grande gentillesse. En se disant cela, Jungkook ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaitre sur ses lèvres en songeant à quel point son hyung était adorable. Puis une larme s'échappa de ses yeux lorsqu'il pensa qu'à ce moment précis, si lui était en train de penser à Jimin, ce dernier devait être en train de cajoler Taehyung et ne pensait absolument pas à lui.

Le lendemain, Jungkook se réveilla un peu plus tard que ses colocataires, ayant réussi à s'endormir tard dans la nuit. Déprimé après s'être rappelé de sa discussion de la veille, il se leva néanmoins de son lit et se prépara afin de rejoindre ses amis dans le salon et les saluer.

\- Oh bonjour Jungkook ! Dit Jin. Comme on va bientôt manger, j'étais en train d'hésiter entre te réveiller et te laisser dormir, sachant que tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin de sommeil hier soir.

\- Merci Jin, ça va j'ai assez dormi, répondit le jeune homme.

\- Heuresement, sinon j'aurais envoyer Hoseok te hurler dans les oreilles pour te réveiller.

\- Hey ! Je n'oserais jamais faire une telles choses aux oreilles délicates de notre petit Kookie ! Dit Hoseok, prenant un air outré avant de venir pincer affectueusement les joues du plus jeune.

\- Non, tu préfère casser les oreilles de tout le monde en même temps, dit Yoongi tout en buvant un café.

\- Hey ! Pourquoi tant de haine envers moi ce matin ? S'exclama Hoseok sous le regard amusé de Yoongi.

Tout le monde rigola dans la pièce. Jungkook essaya de faire un effort pour paraître de bonne humeur mais se sentit tout de même mal-à-l'aise lorsqu'il remarqua Jimin et Taehyung dans la pièce. Ces derniers rigolèrent aussi aux plaisanteries de Yoongi et Hoseok mais Jungkook remarqua que leurs rire étaient aussi sincère que les siens. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en préocuper plus car le repas était prêt et qu'ils allaient passer à table.

Après avoir manger, chacun alla vaquer à ses occupations. Le groupe avait le droit à une période de vacances après leur tournée alors ils décidèrent de profiter de leur temps libre. Yoongi décida d'aller dormir pendant quelques heures, Hoseok et Jin sortirent faire un tour et Namjoon décida dans un premier temps de conssacrer ses vacances à la composition de nouvelles chansons. Il restait dans le salon les trois Maknaes qui ne sut quoi se dire pendant quelques secondes. Jimin brisa le silence et déclara à ses amis :

\- Bien, vu que nous sommes en vacances, je vais en profiter pour prendre exemple sur yoongi et me reposer aussi ! Je vous laisse tous les deux !

Tout en regardant Jimin s'en aller vers sa chambre, Jungkook le maudissa de le laisser dans une situation aussi inconfortable. Il ne savait pas comment agir avec Tae puisque celui-çi avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'eut pas à faire le premier pas car Tae pris la parole en premier.

\- Bien Kookie ! Ça te dit qu'on fasse quelque chose tous les deux ou tu préfère t'occuper tout seul ?

Jungkook hésita. Il n'était toujours pas d'excellente humeur et ne voulait pas risquer de dire quelque chose de mauvais à son ami si jamais celui-çi commençait à évoquer Jimin dans la conversation. Mais malgré tout il appreciait toujours beaucoup Taehyung et il ne voulait pas le blesser d'avantage en refusant sa compagnie alors il accepta. Son ami sembla soulagé et s'exclama :

\- Aaah super ! Euh, pour être tout-à-fait honnête, j'ai eu peur que tu refuse, j'avais peur que tu préfère passer du temps tout seul...

\- Non t'inquiète pas Tae, d'ailleurs on peut faire ce que tu as envie, dit Jungkook, voulant lui faire plaisir et voulant se distraire afin d'essayer de faire sortir Jimin de son esprit.

\- Et bien je ne sais pas...

Il y eut un silence légèrement pesant, les deux jeune hommes ne savant pas vraiment comment se comporter l'un l'autre. Pensant qu'il était mieux d'en parler, Tae commença à bafouiller maladroitement, ne sachant comment évoquer le sujet qui l'ennuyait.

\- Jungkook... En fait... Comment te dire... Je te dérange en ce moment ? J'ai l'impression de te gêner depuis quelques semaines et...

\- Je sais, Jimin m'a tout dit hier soir, coupa séchement Jungkook.

\- Ah vraiment ? Aaaah je voulais pas qu'il t'en parle pourtant... Je suis désolé... Cela dit ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit venu t'en parler, il s'inquiètait beaucoup pour moi, il me connait tellement bien, j'ai pas pu lui cacher longtemps que quelque chose me tracassait...

\- Ben oui évidemment qu'il s'inquiètait pour toi, dit Jungkook, intérrompant Taehyung encore une fois. Il ne voit que toi de toute façon...

\- … Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Pourquoi tu pense une chose pareille, tu sais bien que Jimin s'intéresse à tout le monde !

\- Oh je t'en prie ! Je sais que vous avez une relation particulière tous les deux, ça se voit ! S'ennerva le Maknae.

\- Une relation particulière ? Mais je vois pas de quoi tu parle !

\- C'est ça ! Fiche-toi de moi ! Ça crève les yeux qu'il t'aime ! S'écria Jungkook, ses propres mots lui brisant le cœur.

Ses paroles désarçonna complétement Taehyung, qui n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre ce que voulait dire le Maknae. Il resta bouche-bée pendant quelques secondes devant Jungkook qui venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il s'était emporté trop vite et ses mots s'étaient échapper tout seuls à cause de la jalousie qu'il ressentait à cause de son ami. Au bout d'un moment, Tae sorti de sa transe et pris la parole en premier :

\- Alors attend, si je comprend bien, tu m'en veux parce-que tu pense que Jimin... M'aime c'est ça ?

\- … Et bien... Bafouilla Jungkook, extrêmement mal-à-l'aise, ne sachant s'il devait mentir ou au contraire tout avouer.

\- Et donc... Si tu m'en veux... ça s'appelle de la jalousie non ?

\- Euuuuh...

\- Et si tu es jaloux, ça veut dire que... Tu l'aime, je me trompe ?

\- … Oui... Avoua Jungkook en rougissant, honteux d'avouer qu'il avait des sentiments pour l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Et j'avoue que te voir aussi proche de lui, dans tous les sens du termes, ça me fait mal...

\- Aaaaah mince alors ! Je ne m'en serais jamais douter ! Et je suis désolé si je t'ai rendu jaloux d'une quelconque manière, je ne pensais pas à mal, si tu m'en avais parlé plus tôt, j'aurais fait attention à ne pas trop le collé ! Au contraire !

\- Ben... De toute façon ça aurait rien changer, je suis sûr qu'il est amoureux de toi alors...

\- Pardon ? Alors là je suis sûr du contraire ! Hum, tu n'es pas assez réfléchis mon petit Kookie ! Sinon tu saurais depuis longtemps que Chim Chim n'est pas amoureux de moi ! Dit Tae en riant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Mais enfin, tu sais bien que notre Mochi est quelqu'un de timide ! Lorsqu'il est mal-à-l'aise, ça se voit tout de suite sur son visage et il m'a déjà raconter comment il se comportait lorsqu'il est amoureux, il est incapable de regarder la personne en face, il rougit, il tremble, bref c'est un vrai livre ouvert !

\- … Mais tu as raison ! Je suis bête, j'aurais du m'en douter ! Mais dans un sens... ça prouve aussi qu'il ressent rien pour moi... Ajouta Jungkook avec un air triste.

\- Oui enfin ça... C'est vite dit... Si tu savais combien de fois il m'a dit des louanges à ton sujet lorsqu'on passe des moments seuls ! Et ne te méprend pas, il ne fait pas les mêmes remarques sur tout le monde !

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Jungkook, soudainement heureux. Il t'as dit quoi sûr moi ?

\- Et bien des tas de choses... Souvent il me montre des photos prises par des fan lors des concerts ou autre évènements et il m'en montre souvent de toi et dit que tu es vraiment beau, que tu es superbe et j'en passe ! Et il craque complétement sur les photos de toi ou tu es mignon ! Je te jure, on dirait un ARMY !

\- Ooooooh, mais c'est trop mignon ! S'exclama Jungkook, ne pouvant pas contenir son allégresse. Mais alors... Tu crois que j'ai une chance? Il n'est pas attiré que par les filles ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le confirmer à cent pour cent mais une chose est sûre, tu le laisse pas insensible ! Et puis... Depuis combien de temps tu ressent ça pour lui ?

\- Ça fait un an environ.

\- Un AN ?! Mon dieu, tu sais vraiment dissimuler tes sentiments ! Et tu n'as jamais rien tenter !?

\- Bien sûr que non ! C'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis, je ne voulais surtout pas gâcher notre amitié, de plus vis-à-vis du reste du groupe ça aurait été encore plus compliqué...

\- Je comprend tes peurs mais tu ne peux pas vivre éternellement comme ça ! D'autant plus que tu semble avoir atteint tes limites, faut dire que t'as pas été toujours très aimable avec moi ces dernières semaines... Dit Taehyung, suivit d'un rire faux que Jungkook remarqua.

\- … Je suis désolé Tae, c'était pas vraiment contre toi, seulement...

\- Oui je comprend, je sais que je suis très proche de Jimin et que ça n'a pas du être évident pour toi, c'est moi qui suis désolé...

Les deux jeunes hommes se demandèrent pardon mutuellement, se sentant chacun sincèrement navré pour la peine qu'ils avaient causer l'un à l'autre. Ils finirent par s'enlacer affectueusement, content de retrouver leur complicité comme avant.

\- Bien, Commença Tae. Maintenant, faut absolument que tu l'avoue à Jimin !

\- Qu-quoi ?! S'exclama Jungkook, en rougissant subitement. Mais t'es fou, je peux pas faire ça !

\- Bah pourquoi ? C'est le meilleur moyen de savoir si c'est réciproque ou non !

\- Mais... Je peux pas faire ça !

\- Rhooooo Kookie ! Ne me dit pas que... Tu as peur de le faire parce-que tu es un pauvre petit adolescent timide ? Dit Taehyung d'une voix faussement mielleuse pour taquiner son ami, ce qui agaça ce dernier.

\- Ah mais non voyons ! Enfin... Je … Je peux pas lui dire ça comme ça, ça va le choquer...

\- Mouais, écoute la timidité c'est pas une tare hein et puis je peux pas te forcer à lui dire ! Et je ne vais pas lui dire non plus, faut que ça vienne de toi ! Bon bah il te reste une solution mon pote.

\- Ouais, ne rien dire !

\- Mais non enfin ! T'as plus qu'a le draguer ! Dit Tae avec un grand sourire tandis que Jungkook rougissa encore plus en imaginant ce que ça donnerait.

\- Mais tu n'y pense pas ?! Il trouverait ça étrange de ma part en plus !

\- Ouais sans doute mais tu sais quoi ? Je suis sûr, vu comment il me parle de toi, qu'il ressent quelque chose pour toi mais qu'il n'en est pas conscient ! Au fond de lui brille une étincelle qui porte ton nom, maintenant c'est à toi d'embraser cette lumière qui ne demande qu'à brûler de mille feu ! Déclara Tae avec un air théâtral qui amusa son ami.

\- Hum... Je dois reconnaître que j'aime bien ta métaphore, répondit le Maknae avec un sourire. Tu crois vraiment que si je tente de lui faire comprendre ce que je ressent, ça va provoquer un déclic chez lui ?

\- J'en suis sûr, tu le connais Chim Chim, il est timide, en général faut faire le premier pas vers lui ! Tente le coup et si jamais t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais que je suis là pour toi et puis promis je ne lui dirait rien de tout ça !

Se sentant beaucoup mieux grâce à son ami, Jungkook enlaça encore une fois Tae et le remercia de l'aider et de le soutenir. Après cette discussion, les deux amis décidèrent de jouer au jeux vidéos afin de s'occuper, pendant que les autres étaient de leur côté. Au bout d'un moment, Hoseok et Jin rentrèrent de leur promenade et restèrent avec les deux maknaes et furent rejoint par Namjoon et Yoongi. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble jusqu'au soir. Lorsqu'il fût l'heure de manger, Namjoon fini par demander où était passé Jimin car ce dernier avait été absent toute l'après-midi.

\- Après que vous soyez parti chacun de votre côté, il à dit qu'il allait suivre l'exemple de Yoongi et aller dormir, expliqua Jungkook.

\- Hey ! Alors c'est ça l'exemple que je montre à la jeunesse ? S'exclama Yoongi, faignant d'être outré.

\- Faut croire ! Répondit le Maknae en riant. Mais il dort beaucoup plus longtemps que toi, ça fait plusieurs heures qu'on ne l'a pas revu.

\- Ah comme toi ce matin, tu as dormi très tard ! Dit Jin.

\- C'est ça la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui, ça dort pendant des heures, dit Yoongi, jouant à l'ancien.

\- En tout cas quelqu'un va devoir aller le réveiller, on va passer à table, dit Namjoon. Qui se porte volontaire pour réveiller le Mochi ?

\- Oh bah je suis sûr que Kookie va se faire une joie de nous ramener Chim Chim, n'est-ce pas Kookie ? Dit Taehyung avec un regard remplis de sous-entendus que Jungkook avaient parfaitement compris.

\- … Et bien oui je veux bien y aller, je reviens avec lui dans pas longtemps !

Le jeune homme s'eclipsa et se dirigea vers la chambre que Jimin partageait avec Tae et Hoseok. Il sentait déjà les battements de son cœur s'accélerer alors qu'il n'était toujours pas entré dans la pièce. Il savait très bien qu'il allait craquer en voyant Jimin endormi. Et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Jimin était profondément endormi, roulé en boule dans son lit, le corps entier recouvert d'une couette. Il n'y avait uniquement que sa tête qui dépassait, les cheveux en batailles, le visage appaisé, Jungkook fonda devant « son » Mochi qui paraissaît encore plus adorable endormi. Il profita de ce moment pour le photographier avec son téléphone qui était remplis de clichés de son Hyung. Puis il se résigna à essayer de réveiller Jimin, même si ça le gênait de troubler son repos. Jungkook s'assis en tailleur juste à côté du lit, croisa ses bras qu'il posa sur le lit et y posa sa tête, juste en face de celle de Jimin, à quelques centimètres à peine. Le jeune homme resta comme ça pendant une bonne minute, observant les traits de l'homme endormi en face de lui. Plus il l'observait, plus il avait envie de se rapprocher plus près. Il aurait aimer avoir le droit de rapprocher ses lèvres de celles de Jimin, l'embrasser et rester avec lui dans cette chambre, pouvoir passer du temps avec lui et uniquement lui mais il ne pouvait pas. Au bout d'un moment, il se reprit et décida de réveiller Jimin en douceur pour en pas le brusquer. Il repensa aussi à ce que lui avait conseiller Taehyung. Il devait montrer à Jimin son attirance. Cela n'allait pas être facile pour lui, cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il s'était éfforcé de ne rien laisser paraître. Afin de mettre en œuvre les conseils de son ami, Jungkook décida de réveiller Jimin en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux, chose qu'il avait toujours eu envie de faire. Il s'amusa a caresser doucement les cheveux roses de son ami tout en murmurant :

\- Jiminie, réveille-toi, tu as assez dormi.

Le Maknae accentua ses caresses sur la tête de Jimin afin de le faire sortir de son sommeil profond. Ce dernier bougea un peu mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il soupira d'aise, appréciant les cajôleries de Jungkook qui souriait de toute ses dents, plus qu'attendri par la réaction de Jimin qui semblait préférer continuer à profiter de ses caresses. Finalement, Jimin commença à ouvrit difficilement les yeux avant de se les frotter pour sortir plus vite de sa léthargie. Lorsque ses yeux furent vraiment ouvert, il fut surpris par la présence du visage de Jungkook aussi près du sien. D'autant plus que celui-çi le regardait avec un regard plus doux qu'à l'ordinaire. Être aussi près du visage du Maknae le gêna un peu, n'étant pas habitué à ce genre de proximité. Le jeune homme rougissa un peu par timidité malgré lui tandis que Jungkook continuait à caresser ses cheveux, les ébourriffant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Ce dernier pris la parole le premier, en murmurant toujours :

\- Ah, tu as fini par te réveiller.

\- Oui, à cause de toi apparement, répondit Jimin avec un petit rire. Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

\- Plusieurs heures, on est déjà le soir.

\- Déjà ? Je devais être plus épuisé que je ne le pensais, dit le jeune homme en s'éttirant dans le lit.

\- Tu as bien mériter cette après-midi de sommeil, encore une fois tu as été exceptionnel durant les derniers concerts, voire même encore plus que d'habitude, il faut que tu récupère pendant les vacances, c'est fait pour ça, Dit Jungkook avec sincérité, ce qui fit plaisir à Jimin et le fit sourire encore plus.

\- Merci Kookie c'est gentil. Mais toi aussi tu as été génial hier soir, tu t'es donner à fond encore une fois, vu ton état de fatigue d'hier soir toi aussi tu dois te reposer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, répondit Jungkook qui, au fond, était heureux que son hyung lui dise ça. Je me reposerais aussi longtemps que toi tu viens de le faire.

\- Oui, je peux te dire que ça fait du bien ! Je me sens reposé mais si jamais tu continue de me caresser la tête comme ça je vais finir par me rendormir tellement c'est agréable, dit Jimin en refermant les yeux et en se reblotissant confortablement dans le lit.

\- Ah ah, Si tu aime ça je pourrais te le faire chaque fois que tu le souhaiteras mais pour le moment tu dois te lever, dit le Maknae en arrêtant à contre-coeur ses caresses.

\- Oooh pourquoi je dois me lever maintenant ?

\- Parce-que l'on va manger dans très peu de temps, à vrai dire tout le monde nous attend en fait.

\- Quoi ? Ils attendent à cause de moi ? Mais il fallait le dire plus tôt ! S'exclama Jimin en se redressant d'un coup. Faut vite les rejoindre !

Jimin repoussa sa couette et se leva en vitesse. Il passa un instant devant son miroir afin de remettre plus ou moins en ordre ses cheveux afin de ne pas paraître trop négligé à table et attrapa le bras de Jungkook pour l'amener avec lui, ce qui fit frissoner le maknae qui, à chaque contact de ce genre avec Jimin, devenait toute chose.

Lorsque les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent, le reste du groupe soupirèrent d'impatience.

\- Et bien, c'est pas trop tôt, il était dans le coma ou quoi ? S'exclama Hoseok en riant.

\- C'est vrai que vous avez été long ! Ajouta Namjoon. On a failli commencer sans vous !

\- Aaah excusez-moi, je voulais pas retarder le dîner, dit Jimin avec un petit sourire gêné.

\- Huuum je suis sûr que ce n'est pas de ta faute Chim Chim, à mon avis c'est plutôt Jungkook qui n'a pas oser te réveiller trop brûtalement et qui a pris tout son temps, dit Taehyung en lançant un regard taquin à ce dernier.

\- Peu importe pourquoi ça a pris autant de temps, tout le monde est là, on peut donc manger ensemble ! Dit Jin en commençant son repas.

Après cela, ils passèrent le reste de la soirée ensemble à parler et à plaisanter. Au bout d'un moment, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jin et Taehyung commencèrent à être fatigué alors ils souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à ceux qui souhaitaient rester encore au salon.

\- Bonne nuit à vous ! Dit Jimin avec un sourire. Tae, Hobi, j'essayerais de ne pas vous réveiller en venant me coucher !

\- Huuum... C'est vrai que tu risque de nous réveiller... Dit Tae qui semblait avoir une idée.

\- Mais c'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Hoseok en ébouriffant les cheveux de Jimin. Je suis sûr qu'on dormira tellement profondément que tu ne nous réveillera pas !

\- … Oui enfin... J'ai le sommeil léger tu sais, ça m'ennuirait beaucoup que tu me réveille Chim Chim, dit Taehyung, ce qui surprena tout le monde.

\- Tu plaisante ? S'exclama Jungkook en riant. Il pourrait y avoir une guerre mondiale pendant ton sommeil que tu ne t'en rendrais même pas compte !

\- Hum hum peut-être en temps normal maiiiis depuis quelques jours j'ai du mal à dormir ! Ça doit être le stress de la tournée, tout ça... C'est pour ça que j'aimerais vous proposer quelque chose pour cette nuit ! Namjoon et Jin, vous pourriez partager la même chambre avec Yoongi en plus, comme vous dormez mieux que moi, il ne va pas vous déranger, moi je vais dormir dans la même chambre que Hoseok comme d'habitude et Jimin et Jungkook vous pouvez partager une chambre tous les deux ! Proposa Taehyung en lançant un regard remplis de sous entendu à Jungkook qui les compris et ne savait pas s'il devaient être gêné ou reconnaissant envers son ami de proposer quelque chose d'aussi tiré par les cheveux et bizarre.

\- Oh tu sais ça me gène pas de changer de chambre pour une nuit, vu ma fatigue je pourrais dormir n'importe où, dit Hoseok en baillant. Viens on prend la chambre de Jungkook et Namjoon, c'est la plus grande. Ajouta-t-il en attrapant le poignet de Tae pour l'entrainner avec lui.

\- Pareil, je veux bien changer aussi, même si je me demande si c'est bien utile... Dit Namjoon, en se dirigeant vers la chambre à trois lits, suivit de Jin, laissant Yoongi en compagnie des deux Maknae.

\- Ah, il a pas eu une mauvaise idée, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas partager une chambre rien que tous les deux ! S'exclama Jimin, enthousiaste.

\- … Et moi personne ne me demande mon avis ? Dit Yoongi. J'aurais préférer dormir dans ma propre chambre comme d'habitude mais bon, je vais devoir m'adapter, ajouta-t-il en soupirant et se levant de son fauteuil. Je vous laisse les enfants, je vais bosser un peu au studio, j'ai assez dormi cet après-midi.

Les deux maknae saluèrent leur hyung et se retrouvèrent seuls. Jungkook sentit ses joues se colorer à l'idée de partager sa chambre avec Jimin. Cela faisait effectivement longtemps que ça n'était pas arriver et il sentait qu'il allait complétement craquer et montrer beaucoup trop de sentiments à son hyung qui allait sans doute trouver son comportement étrange. Il appréhendait tellement qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire pour relancer la conversation et combler le silence qui s'était creuser dans la pièce. Jimin sut quoi faire et commença par se rapprocher et s'assoir sur le canapé à côté de Jungkook. Il soupira brèvement et se tourna vers le Maknae.

\- Boon... On fait quoi du coup ? Je ne sais pas toi mais en ce qui me conscerne je n'ai pas envie de dormir tout de suite, je suis en pleine forme...

\- … J'ai pas envie de dormir non plus, en même temps on est pas obligé de dormir tout de suite.

\- Hum, on pourrait faire quoi alors ?

Perturbé, Jungkook tenta d'éloigner toute les réponses licencieuses qui lui venaient naturellement à l'esprit que lui inspirait le regard et la voix innocente de Jimin. Mais il se souvenait qu'il devait montrer son intérêt envers son hyung alors il décida de tenter une approche.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée... Mais on devrait pourtant trouver quelque chose à faire, en plus c'est rare qu'on ne passe pas de soirée ensemble, juste nous deux, on devrait en passer plus souvent, dit Jungkook avec un sourire et un regard charmeur.

\- Ah bon ? Enfin je ne veux pas dire que ça ne me plait pas comme idée, seulement je ne pensait pas que tu voudrais passer plus de temps juste avec moi, répondit Jimin, content de voir que Jungkook appréciait de passer du temps avec lui.

\- Bien sûr que si ! J'adore être avec toi !

\- Oui enfin on est pratiquement tout le temps ensemble, c'est pour ça que ça me surprend, dit Jimin en riant.

\- Non c'est faux, on est pratiquement TOUS tout le temps ensemble, moi je te parle d'instant passé juste nous deux, sans les autres. T'avouera que ces moments sont trop rare.

\- Et bien... Je trouve aussi que c'est trop rare... J'adore être avec toi aussi.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent un instant en silence. Jungkook continuait de le regarder dans les yeux et ne voulait pas détourner le regard. Il se sentait rougir mais il voulait savoir si Jimin allait finir par être gêné par cela . Au bout de quelques secondes, Jimin fini par détourner les yeux en riant un peu.

« Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça, j'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? Demanda Jimin, étonné.

\- Non tu n'as rien du tout... J'aime juste profiter de la vue... Des belles choses, dit Jungkook d'une voix suave tandis qu'au fond de lui, une petite voix lui demandait comment il avait oser dire une chose pareille.

Jimin rougissa et éclata de rire pour pallier à la gêne qu'il ressentait, pensant que Jungkook plaisantait. Ce dernier était plutôt rassuré de la réaction de ce dernier, il avait peur que Jimin le trouve bizarre car il n'était pas le genre de personne à dire ce genre de compliments à ses amis.

\- Ah ah, et bien, je ne savait pas que tu pouvais dire des choses aussi adorable, Dit Jimin en ébourrifant les cheveux du Maknae. Mais merci, c'est beaucoup trop gentil.

\- Et bien, il faut croire que je peux toujours te surprendre même après quelques années passées ensemble, dit Jungkook en souriant de toute ses dents.

\- Moi qui croyait tout connaître de toi, je me trompais.

\- Et ce que tu découvre de nouveau, ça te gêne ?

\- Non, au contraire ! Enfin, ça me fait plaisir que tu me trouve... beau. Enfin, que tu me le dise...

\- Je ne fait pas que le dire Jimin, je le pense, sincèrement, dit Jungkook, craignant que son hyung complèxe sur son physique. Ne me dit pas que tu pense le contraire ?

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, je me sens bien dans mon corps aujourd'hui, Dit Jimin avec un sourire rassurant et sincère. Mais ça empêche pas que recevoir des compliments ça fait toujours plaisirs et ça rassure... Merci Jungkook.

\- Mais ne me remercie pas pour ça voyons, répondit le maknae en posant sa main sur celle de Jimin avant de la caresser doucement. Et puis tu n'as pas besoin d'être rassuré sur ce point, tu es et tu as toujours été l'une des personnes les plus belles que j'ai pu voir de ma vie et tu restera toujours aussi beau que tu l'es aujourd'hui.

Jungkook remarqua que Jimin rougissait encore une fois et ce dernier baissa les yeux en souriant, touché par les paroles du jeune homme.

\- Jungkook, je t'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi répondre... à part te dire merci encore une fois.

Cette fois, Jimin se pencha sur Jungkook et le pris dans ses bras, serrant le corps du Maknae contre le sien. Ce dernier entoura également le corps de Jimin de ses bras et lui carressa affectueusement le dos. Ils restèrent comme ça en silence pendant une bonne minute, les deux jeune hommes ne voulant pas se lâcher. Finalement, Jimin désséra son étreinte et parla :

\- Bon... Et bien... Maintenant qu'on s'est dit des gentillesses, tu veux pas qu'on aille se coucher ? Je ne suis pas très fatigué mais si jamais je fait une nuit blanche, je vais décaler tout mon rythme de sommeil !

Jungkook acquiescça et les deux jeune hommes entrèrent dans la chambre qui habituellement était celle de Jin et Yoongi. Pour s'amuser, Jungkook s'amusa à se laisser tomber sur le lit de Yoongi.

\- Ah, ça fait drôle de pas dormir dans le même lit que d'habitude. Mais maintenant je comprend pourquoi Yoongi aime faire des siestes souvent, son lit est tellement confortable ! Dit le Maknae, allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix, les yeux fermés

Jimin ria à la remarque de Jungkook. Pour plaisanter, Jimin se mit face au lit et s'amusa à se laisser tomber sur le lit, plus précisément sur Jungkook afin de l'écraser pour rire. En entendant Jungkook pousser un cri de surprise en sentant un poid le comprimer soudainement, Jimin ria encore plus en mettant sa tête innocement près du coup de Jungkook. Ce dernier n'osait plus bouger. Jimin était très près. Trop près. Il sentait tout son corps chauffer malgré lui à cause de ce contact trop soudain qui se voulait chaste mais qui dans son esprit avaient d'autres significations que son ami affalé sur lui n'imaginait pas un seul instant. Presque tremblant, Jungkook repoussa doucement Jimin et se leva, rougissant et mal-à-l'aise.

\- Excuse-moi Kookie, je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de tester le lit et tu avait l'air confortable aussi ! Pouffa Jimin avec un sourire taquin. Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal j'espère !

\- … N-Non non, t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu n'est pas aussi lourd que tu le pense, répondit Jungkook, essayant de ne pas laisser paraître sa gêne, feignant de rire spontanément. Tu m'excuse, je dois aller à la salle de bain...

En vitesse, Jungkook se rendit à la salle de bain afin de retrouver un état normal. En se regardant dans le miroir, il vit que tout son visage était rouge.

\- Aaah... soupira Jungkook. Pourquoi a t-il fallu que quelqu'un d'aussi mignon vienne au monde ?

Il s'était isoler pour pouvoir reprendre ses esprits seulement il en était incapable. Sans s'en rendre compte, il souriait amoureusement en pensant à Jimin et commença même à regarder les photos qu'il avait prise de lui. Il resta deux minutes debout dans la pièce, à sourire devant et craquer devant les photos, repoussant le moment où il devrait lui faire face en vrai. Il finit cependant par se résoudre à y aller, se sentant de nouveau complètement normal et prêt à parler à Jimin comme avec n'importe qui.

Il entra dans la chambre afin de pouvoir dormir et ferma la porte derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Jimin torse nu, simplement vétu d'un bas de jogging qu'il portait pour dormir. Jungkook avait oublier ce détail. Jimin n'était pas du genre à porter des pyjamas complets. Pour lui, c'était totalement naturel mais cela mis Jungkook encore plus mal-à-l'aise. Lorsque Jimin se rendit compte que Jungkook était revenu, il s'adressa à lui naturellement malgré le visage crispé de son ami.

\- Ah tu es déjà de retour ! J'ai pris le lit de Jin, puisque tu es allé sur celui de Yoongi en premier, dit-il avec un sourire mignon qui désarçonna totalement Jungkook qui se demandait encore une fois comment cet homme pouvait être aussi mignon et sexy à la fois.

\- … Pas de problème... Répondit Jungkook en essayant de ne pas trop regarder Jimin avec envie.

\- … Il y a un problème ? T'as l'air bizarre ?

\- Ah non non... Je vais parfaitement bien...

Jimin passa à Jungkook un jogging quelconque piqué dans l'armoire que partageait Jin et Yoongi afin que lui aussi puisse dormir à l'aise. Une fois changé, Jungkook se glissa dans son lit et Jimin dans le sien et les deux amis se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Seulement, Jungkook n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il en était incapable avec Jimin dans la pièce. Il ne voulait qu'un chose, c'était dormir avec lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Après plusieurs minutes de luttes à essayer de trouver le sommeil, il entendit la voix de Jimin l'appeler.

\- Jungkook ? Tu dors déjà ?

\- Non, j'y arrive pas, avoua le jeune homme.

\- Moi non plus, j'ai trop dormi aujourd'hui... Je suis pas fatigué...

Cela avait l'air de vraiment ennuyer le jeune homme. Jungkook réfléchissa à un moyen de lui faire trouver le sommeil et le trouva rapidement. Il se leva et s'installa dans le lit de Jimin et s'allongea juste à côté de lui, au grand étonnement de ce dernier qui se demandait pourquoi il faisait ça. Avant que Jimin ne pose la moindre question, Jungkook leva une main et la glissa doucement dans les cheveux de son hyung afin de les caresser comme il l'avait fait pour le réveiller. Comme par automatisme, Jimin soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux en souriant

\- Détend toi, le sommeil finira par venir naturellement, murmura Jungkook afin d'apaiser Jimin.

Le lendemain matin, Jungkook se réveilla le premier. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et réalisa qu'il s'était endormi dans le lit de Jimin. Et plus précisément collé à Jimin. Sa tête était presque enfouie dans le cou de son hyung qui dormait encore et la main qui était dans ses cheveux la veille avait fini par migrer sur l'épaule de son ami. Jimin lui dormait sur le dos, une main sur le ventre et l'autre étendu sur le reste de place qu'il restait au lit. En voyant leur proximité actuelle, Jungkook se redressa en sursaut et s'éloigna par reflexe. D'autant plus que Jimin était à ses yeux plus que désirable, endormi dans cette position. Inconsciemment, durant son sommeil il s'était rapproché de lui comme il souhaitait le faire depuis longtemps. Peu de temps après, Jimin se réveilla à son tour et salua Jungkook avant de se lever. Jungkook se leva aussi et les deux jeunes hommes allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Taehyung et Yoongi étaient déjà réveiller et mangeaient déjà. En les voyant arriver ensemble, Tae eut un grand sourire enthousiaste et s'empressa de les saluer.

\- Boooonjour vous deux ! Alors, vous avez bien dormi ?

\- Très bien, merci Tae, répondit Jungkook en insistant bien sur le nom de son ami. Je ne sais pas si ton idée de changer les chambre pour la nuit dernière était une bonne idée mais en tout cas c'était sympa !

\- Mais siii je suis sûr que c'était une très bonne idée, très utile qui à permis à certaines choses d'évoluer plus vite !

\- De quelles choses tu parle Tae ? Demanda Yoongi qui, comme Jimin, ne comprenait pas de quoi Taehyung voulait parler.

\- T'inquiète, c'est une blague entre nous, dit Jungkook.

\- Ah d'accord, bon et sinon, par curiosité, lequel d'entre vous à dormi dans mon lit ?

\- Et bien en fait personne n'a dormi dans ton lit, Jungkook et moi on a dormi dans celui de Namjoon ! Dit innocement Jimin tandis que Jungkook rougissa de gêne devant les yeux de Tae qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

\- Et bien et bien, vous avez du passer une bonne soirée, dit Tae afin d'embêter Jungkook qui était embarassé.

\- Ah dans un sens je suis content que personne n'ai dormi dans le mien mais pourquoi vous avez dormi ensemble, le mien est inconfortable ?

\- Non c'est pas ça, seulement je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors Jungkook m'a aider en me caressant la tête, dit Jimin en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Jungkook qui essayait de reprendre contenance.

\- Oui, au départ je devais juste l'aider à trouver le sommeil mais j'ai fini par m'endormir à mon tour alors... Ajouta Jungkook afin que Tae ne dise pas un sous-entendu de plus.

\- Aaah je vois, dit Tae sans se départir de son sourire moqueur.

Au de quelques instants, tout le monde était levé dans l'appartement et pris son petit déjeuner. Une fois ceci terminé, tout le monde se leva de table et Tae demanda à Jungkook de l'aider à chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre. Se dernier accepta et le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Bien... Comme tu t'en doute j'ai rien perdu mais seulement j'avais besoin d'une excuse pour pouvoir te parler seul, alors raconte moi comment ça s'est passé hier ? Demanda Tae, curieux.

\- Aaah... Je suis vraiment obligé de te dire ?

\- Allez soit gentil, c'est grâce à moi si tu as pu avoir un moment seul avec lui, tu me dois au moins ça !

\- Je ne te dois rien du tout ! En plus c'était hyper gênant...

Jungkook raconta à Taehyung le déroulement de la soirée et ce dernier pouffa de rire devant la gêne de son ami.

\- Ah Kookie, t'es trop mignon quand t'es amoureux ! Mais tu as été super avec lui ! Ne sois pas gêné ! Faut que tu continue comme ça ! Fais-en même encore plus !

\- Mais c'est pas aussi simple que ça ! Tu veux que je fasse quoi, que je sorte de cette pièce, que j'aille vers lui et que je l'embrasse fougeusement devant tout le monde ?!

\- Je me doute que tu as très envie de faire ça mais non, c'est pas ce que tu dois faire, faut que tu sois, je sais pas moi, plus subtil, enfin fait des sous-entendus, rapproche toi différement de d'habitude, enfin séduit-le quoi ! Montre que t'as confiance en toi, après tout tu as réussi à faire tomber sous ton charme des milliers de personnes dans le monde entier, pourquoi ça marcherait pas avec lui ?

\- Mouais... Je sais pas...

\- Rappelle toi que tu lui fait tout de même un peu d'effet, comporte-toi comme un homme mature, oublie que tu es plus jeune que lui et suis tes instincs ! Tu as confiance en toi, il va tomber amoureux de toi je le sais ! Conclut Taehyung, encourageant.

\- … D'accord, oui j'ai confiance en moi ! Il va finir par m'aimer et je pourrais le rendre heureux comme je rêve de le faire depuis longtemps ! J'essayerais d'être le meilleur petit ami possible pour lui !

\- Tu es déjà sans doute la personne parfaite pour lui ! Dit gentiment Taehyung. Allez maintenant va le voir et tente un truc, ajouta-t-il en le poussant hors de la chambre.

Grâce à Tae, Jungkook était déterminé et se sentait confiant. Il retourna dans le salon et interpella Jimin devant tout le monde. Le groupe entier se retourna vers Jungkook, en particulier Jimin qui le regardait avec un regard étonné. Cela failli décontenancé Jungkook mais il ignora ce sentiment de gêne qui commençait à l'envahir et proposa à Jimin la première activité qui lui passa par la tête : regarder un film ensemble dans sa chambre.

\- Ah, ça me dit bien aussi de regarder un film ! Dit Hoseok, joyeux, pensant que la proposition de Jungkook était ouverte à tous.

\- C'est que... Comment dire...

\- Mais je croyais que tu voulais qu'on fasse des courses ensemble, dit Yoongi, surprit.

\- Ouais mais voir un film c'est sympa aussi !

\- Oui seulement je doute que ce soit le genre de film que tu aime Hobi... Dit Jungkook, ne sachant comment se débarasser de son ami sans le froisser.

\- Ah quel genre de film tu veux me montrer ? Demanda Jimin, curieux.

\- Hum... Un film d'horreur, déclara Jungkook, ce qui eut pour effet de faire naitre une grimace sur le visage d'Hoseok qui avait trop peur devant ce genre de film.

\- Ah... Donc ce sera sans moi finalement ! Vient Yoongi !

\- Pfff, je sens qu'il va m'épuiser tout le long mais ça lui fait tellement plaisir de sortir avec moi, dit Yoongi à Jungkook sur un ton faussement détaché, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier. Il savait que Yoongi aimait paraître un peu froid et distant mais en réalité il adorait passer du temps avec chacun des membres du groupe, en particulier Hoseok qui pouvait le convaincre de faire n'importe quoi.

Les deux Hyungs sortirent ensemble de l'appartement, Taehyung s'occupait dans sa chambre et Namjoon et Jin bavardait dans le salon. Jimin et Jungkook se rendirent donc dans la chambre de ce dernier. Jungkook commença à être un peu nerveux mais repris confiance et séléctionna un film qu'il n'avait toujours pas vu afin de le découvrir en même temps que Jimin. Les deux amis s'installèrent sur le lit avec de quoi grignoter et lancèrent le film. Le film n'effrayait pas plus que ça les deux jeunes hommes qui s'amusèrent à faire des remarques sur le film. Parfois, un screamer les faisaient sursauter. Chaque fois que cela arrivait, Jimin riait de sa propre réaction, absolument pas épouvanté.

\- Ah c'est dingue, certains films ne font pas peur en soit mais les screamers sont efficaces, dit Jimin en riant pour justifier son sursaut.

\- C'est vrai, quand bien-même ce serait une peluche qui apparaitrait soudainement sur l'écran on sursauterait aussi, répondit Jungkook, faisant rire encore plus Jimin.

Les deux maknaes tentèrent de se reconcentrer sur le film. Mais pour Jungkook c'était difficile car il préférait se concentrer sur les réactions que Jimin avait face au long-métrage. Au bout d'un moment, sans même réellement s'en rendre compte, il décrocha ses yeux de l'écran pour les poser sur l'homme confortablement installé à côté de lui. Attentif face à la scène, Jimin ne se rendait pas compte que le Maknae l'observait sans se lasser. Au bout d'un moment, Jimin se tourna vers Jungkook et croisa son regard juste avant que ce dernier ne le détourne vivement.

\- Ah ah, pourquoi tu me regardais ? Demanda Jimin, amusé. Je sais que tu me trouve beau, mais tout de même, ajouta-t-il en se rappelant de la soirée de la veille.

\- Et bien... J'y peux rien, c'est pas de ma faute si mes yeux préfèrent te regarder toi plutôt que ce film, Répondit Jungkook avec un sourire timide en replongeant son regard dans celui de son hyung.

\- … Wow, tu compte me faire rougir chaque fois que l'on discute ?

\- Ah ha, pourquoi pas... Répondit Jungkook sur un ton plus intime.

\- … C'est un jeu ? Tu as fait un pari avec Taehyung ou quoi ? Demanda Jimin.

\- Non pas du tout. Je trouve juste amusant de te voir rougir comme ça aussi souvent, c'est tout.

\- Oh, je sais que je suis d'un naturel réservé mais je suis sûr que ça ne m'arrive pas si souvent que ça !

\- Ah, tu ne t'en rend pas compte alors ! Mais c'est pas grave, tu es très mignon avec tes joues toutes rouge ! Ria Jungkook en pinçant l'une des joues de Jimin.

\- Hum... J'avais pas conscience d'être aussi timide... à partir de maintenant, je ne me laisserais plus impressionné par qui que ce soit ! Dit Jimin, qui ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'être facilement gêné.

Cette promesse amusa Jungkook et lui donna envie de tester son ami.

\- Ah oui ? Dit Jungkook en regardant Jimin d'un air dubitatif. Donc... Même si je me rapproche de toi, ça ne va rien te faire ?

Tout en disant cela, Jungkook avait rapproché son visage doucement de celui de Jimin qui, par réflêxe, avait reculé le siens pour ne pas se retrouver trop près du Maknae. Sans réfléchir, Jungkook mis une main sur la nuque de Jimin pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner et l'obliger à lui faire face.

\- Ben alors Jiminie, pourquoi tu t'éloigne, quelque chose te dérange ? Demanda ironiquement Jungkook dans un murmure.

Comme il s'en doutait, Jimin avait le visage rouge de gêne et le regardait dans les yeux, de l'incompréhension dans le regard.

\- Jungkook... Dit Jimin en chuchottant. À quoi tu joue ?

Le Maknae avait l'impression de rêver. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'être aussi près de Jimin, de lui parler de cette manière... Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Jimin semblait tellement innocent, cela faisait beaucoup d'effet au jeune homme qui mourrait d'envie de supprimer l'infime distance qui séparait leur lèvres. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça, cela mettrait en péril le lien qu'ils avaient.

\- Je joue à un jeu qui prouve bien que tu ne peux pas aller contre ta nature, tu es facilement gêné, c'est tout, répondit Jungkook en s'éloignant à contre-coeur du visage de son Hyung.

Jimin ne répondit rien, détournant simplement son visage afin de reposer son regard sur l'écran où le film n'était toujours pas terminé. Jungkook n'ajouta rien de plus pour briser le silence, ne voulant pas précipiter les choses. Il savait qu'il devait prendre son temps. Mais au bout d'un moment, Jimin fit une remarque quelconque sur le film, comme si de rien n'était passé mais Jungkook sentit une différence dans sa voix. Ça ne sonnait pas naturel. Le Maknae savait que Jimin voulait parler du film pour pouvoir passer outre de ce qu'il venait de se passer et ne pas rester bloqué dessus.

Une fois le film terminé, les deux jeunes hommes discutèrent normalement et finirent par sortir de la chambre afin de passer un peu de temps avec d'autres membre du groupe. Pendant le reste de la journée, Jungkook essaya de croiser de nouveau le regard de Jimin mais lorsqu'il y arrivait, ce dernier détournait le regard. Cela plaisait beaucoup à Jungkook qui se disait que cela pouvait être amusant de taquiner un peu Jimin. Surtout que la réaction qu'il avait eut plus tôt le rendait encore plus désirable que d'habitude aux yeux du Maknae qui souhaitait partager bien plus qu'un échange visuel avec Jimin.

Durant quelques jours, Jungkook multiplia les rapprochements de la sorte avec Jimin. Il effleurait ses mains, il se plaçait derrière lui pour l'enlacer en nichant sa tête dans le cou de son Hyung, il faisait des gestes qui était des marques d'affections courantes au sein du groupe seulement Jungkook sentait que Jimin ne percevait plus ces contacts comme avant. Il hésitait , ne savait plus comment réagir à la proximité de son ami.

Plusieurs jours après qu'ils aient regardé le film ensemble, Jungkook était dans sa chambre afin de lire un peu. Hoseok et Yoongi s'amusaient à chanter toute sorte de chansons dans la chambre de ce dernier, Jin, Taehyung et Namjoon faisait un live dans le salon pour les ARMYs et Jimin était en train d'écouter de la musique dans sa chambre. Quelques instants après avoir ouvert son livre, Jungkook entendit la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir. Jimin était entré dans la chambre et avait refermé la porte derrière lui.

\- Oh Jiminie ! S'exclama joyeusement Jungkook, content de voir Jimin. Tu t'ennuyais tout seul dans ta chambre ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, seulement avec tout le bruit qu'il y a dans l'appartement, j'ai un peu de mal à me reposer, répondit Jimin. Du coup je peux rester avec toi ?

\- Bien sûr ! Hum tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?

\- … Je sais pas... On pourrait regarder des trucs sur internet ?

\- Oui si tu veux !

Le jeune homme se leva de son lit et s'asseya à son bureau, face à l'écran d'ordinateur tandis que Jimin restait debout derrière lui. Le Maknae ouvrit une page internet et s'apprêta à demander à Jimin ce qu'il voulait voir lorsqu'il sentit soudainement une main se poser à la base de son cou et le caresser brièvement, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire violement frissonner. Il s'était crispé par reflêxe, ne sachant comment interprêter ce geste de Jimin qui l'avait rendu toute chose. Juste après, il sentit le visage de son hyung s'approcher de lui et murmurer à son oreille :

Ben alors Kookie, t'as pas l'air très à l'aise d'un coup, qu'est-ce qui ce passe, je te gène ? Demanda Jimin avec ironie.

Jungkook ne savait pas quoi répondre. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à ça de la part de son hyung. Il était paralysé sur sa chaise de bureau, la réspiration coupée, le visage rouge. Il savait que Jimin pouvait être très sexy sur scène mais là, c'était beaucoup plus fort que ça.

Le jeune homme se sentait coincé. Il était persuadé que Jimin faisait ça sans arrière pensées, que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Sauf que pour Jungkook ce n'était pas qu'un jeu et il savait que s'il se retournait maintenant, il ne pourrait pas se controller et embrasserait fièvresement Jimin. Confus, le Maknae se leva en évitant soigneusement de se tourner vers Jimin et prêtexta devoir s'absenter urgement, ne sachant pas quoi inventer de mieux dans la panique.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte, Jimin le retint en lui attrapant le bras et le tourna face à lui. Jungkook rougissa encore plus en voyant le regard de son Hyung. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, aussi séducteur. Même sur scène il n'avait jamais été comme ça. Il s'approcha de Jungkook qui avait du mal à contrôler son rythme cardiaque et plaça son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Tu vois, c'est facile de rougir quand on s'y attend pas hein, murmura Jimin avec un sourire en coin. Pauvre Kookie, tu semble toute chose.

Les mots de Jimin réveillèrent l'instinct compétitif de Jungkook. Puisque Jimin prenait ça comme un jeu, alors lui aussi devait continuer à jouer. Il se calma un peu, respira et répondit avec un petit sourire teinté d'arrogance :

\- Quoi, ça, cette provocation ? Mais non, il en faut beaucoup plus pour m'impressionner Chim Chim.

En disant cela, Jungkook avait libéré son bras de l'emprise de Jimin pour pouvoir prendre la main de ce dernier pour lui montrer qu'il se sentait parfaitement bien.

\- à ce jeu, tu ne pourras pas me battre Jiminie, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire confiant.

Jungkook et Jimin se regardèrent en silence pendant un instant. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Puis tout-à-coup, Jungkook sentit la main qu'il tenait le lâcher et la sentir de nouveau sur le col de sa chemise tandis qu'il sentait une autre main se poser sur son cou. Jimin avait attiré le visage de Jungkook plus près du sien pour ensuite l'embrasser avec ardeur. Le Maknae ne respirait plus, son cœur était en train d'exploser et son corps entier ne savait pas comment gérer toutes ces émotions qui se mélangeaient. Il n'eut pas le temps de vraiment réagir au baiser, Jimin s'écartant rapidement, le souffle érratique, rougissant, le regard affolé. Jungkook lui le regardait d'un air choqué, de plus en plus surpris par son Hyung. Ce dernier était paniqué, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- … Jungkook, j-je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du aller aussi loin, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Commença Jimin avant de se faire intérrompre par les lèvres du Maknae qui vinrent se poser sur les siennes fougueusement, avec envie.

Jungkook embrassa Jimin passionnement et enlaça ce dernier qui ne le repoussait pas, à la grande surprise du Maknae. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, ils se regardèrent tous les deux avec surprise. Légèrement remis de ses émotions, Jimin questionna Jungkook le premier.

\- … Jungkook, pourquoi tu m'a embrasser ?

\- Je peux te poser la même question, c'est toi qui m'a embrasser le premier, répondit Jungkook avec un sourire.

\- Oui mais moi... j'ai fait ça parce-que... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris en fait... Mais toi pourquoi...

\- ça fait un an que je suis amoureux de toi, avoua enfin le jeune homme. Je ne voulais pas te le dire de peur que tu me rejette et que ça rende tout compliqué...

\- … Wow, je ne m'en était jamais douté, à part ces quelques jours où j'ai commencer à me poser des questions... Je savais bien que tu n'était pas comme d'habitude...

\- J'ai essayer de savoir si j'avais une chance avec toi. Mais justement toi... Tu veux... Qu'on soient ensemble ?

\- … Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas... jamais je n'aurais cru que quelqu'un, et encore moins l'un de mes amis les plus proches aurait pu me faire tourner la tête si vite... ça me fait un peu bizarre, je ne sais plus ce que je ressent pour toi, alors m'engager dans une relation...

\- Je comprend. Mais tu sais, être ensemble, ça ne changerait pas énormément de choses entre nous, on est déjà tellement proche, on passerait juste un peu plus de temps seuls tous les deux, on se ferait des calîns encore plus, la seule grande nouveautée étant qu'on s'embrasserait, enfin ça et... D'autre choses éventuellement, dit Jungkook, voulant rassurer Jimin.

\- Huuum... Oui tu as raison... d'autant plus que je ne peux pas le nier : tu m'attire Jeon Jungkook. Je ne sais pas comment tu m'a ensorceler mais tu as bien réussi ton coup, Dit Jimin en riant nerveusement à cause des émotions qui se mélangeaient.

\- Ah ah, faut croire que je suis doué.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent en souriant avant de s'embrasser de nouveau et profitèrent du fait de pouvoir passer un peu de temps ensemble. Ils se mirent d'accord de ne rien dire aux autres sauf à Taehyung car Jungkook avait dit à Jimin que ce dernier était au courant et que donc après l'avoir soutenu, il mérité le droit d'être dans la confidence, d'autant plus que c'était l'un de leurs meilleurs amis.

Plus tard, le couple décida de sortir de la chambre en essayant de paraître naturel. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon où Namjoon, Jin et Tae faisait toujours leur live, rejoint par Yoongi et Hoseok. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce ensemble, le groupe se retourna vers eux et les salua.

« Oooh regardez qui vient nous rejoindre ! S'exclama Jin. On va faire un live au complet !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ensemble ? Demanda Yoongi.

\- Oh rien de spécial... Hein Jimin ? Répondit Jungkook avec un ton légèrement exagéré afin de faire rire son petit ami.

\- Exactement, on a rien fait d'intéressant !

Les autres membres du groupes se reconcentrèrent vite sur le live, sauf Taehyung qui jeta un regard interrogateur à Jungkook qui, pour répondre silencieusement aux questions qu'il se posait, mis une main sur l'épaule de Jimin et lui fit discretement un clin d'oeil. Taehyung regarda tour à tour Jungkook et Jimin et comprit le message et souria de toute ses dents, heureux pour ses deux amis.

Bien vite, Jungkook et Jimin s'approchèrent de la caméra du live et saluèrent leur fan et tentèrent de ne pas trop se lancer d'oeillade trop équivoque devant les membres du groupe et les ARMYs. Ils allaient devoir apprendre à vivre heureux en vivant caché.

 _Coucou ! ^^ Hum hum alors là je vais être un peu timide, c'est la première fois que j'écris du Jikook et que je le poste ici, j'espère que ça vous à plu ! ^^ Habituellement je poste ici des fanfiction se basant sur des animés donc des personnages et univers de fiction, je ne suis pas habituée à écrire sur des personnes réelles ! XD Je ne sais pas si ça vaut la peine que je le précise (après tout si vous lisez des fanfictions vous connaissez les bails je pense ^^) mais même si l'histoire se base sur des personnes réelles il s'agit d'une fiction, le charactère des membres du groupe peuvent paraître un peu caricaturé, je ne sais pas si c'est génant ou pas, vraiment n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner des conseils et me donner votre avis, que vous aillez aimer ou non bien sûr, je prendrais le temps de répondre ^^ Voilà, je ne sais quoi ajouter de plus à part que vraiment j'espère que ça vous à plu ! ^^ et qu'on se retrouvera pour d'autre fanfic ! =D_

 _Ah si je dois ajouter quelque chose ! Je dois préciser que cette Fanfiction à été lu et approuvée par la Suga's Wife '-' XD L'une de mes amies au lycée adore le Jikook et elle a été la première à la lire alors il fallait que je la mentionne ! XD_

 _Bonne journée ou bonne soirée,_

 _Lolyta Arlert_


End file.
